powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Acedia
Acedia is a sneaky and underhanded Demon General of the Machine Empire. Formerly one of the Nadir Elysian Demons. He is the Fourth in Command General. History Acedia was once one of the original Elysians who was infused with Aether with the intended purpose of protecting the Aether which flowed through Elysia, and gathered into Crystals on the planet. However, he and a handful of others began to follow Briezora, believing in his lust for power and will to become even more powerful and rule over the Aether and Elysia. They became corrupt and took on monstrous form, and began trying to devour the souls of the planet's life in order to gain power. Ultimately their power would end up with them facing off against the uncorrupted Aether infused Elysians (Who would later become the Eidolons); and the Aether divided into the Zenith (light) and Nadir (Dark) realms. the Demonic creatures were banished to the Nadir Realm. However they managed to gain immortality by feeding off the Nadir Aether Energy flowing into their realm. Centuries later the Demons would come to Earth, whenever a weak spot was found in the barrier. Zenith Order Defeat Whenever the Zenith Order, led by Tenshii arrived for their final battle against Breizora and his army. Acedia fought against Ishtar, the Blue Aether Ranger. However he already had his body rigged to split his soul in half, knowing Ishtar would sacrifice herself to seal him away. When this happened, Acedia's body was sent back to the Nadir Realm with a fraction of her soul; while a piece of his soul was planted in a Crystal. The Wandering Spirit However, this fraction of soul attached to the Crystal was not the only peice of Acedia's soul which existed. Another peice of his soul was left behind, and haunted the Earth, stealing souls and building his own strength. In 2012, he was wandering through the woods in Japan, and decided to target the next people to come by. This happened to be Harmony Li and her husband Lianren , and their eight year old son Lianjie . He caused the car to crash, and then waited for them to arrive where he was waiting for them in the woods near by. However, he did not expect the Green Aether Crystal would be so close to the wreck, allowing for it to be found by the young Lianjie. When Lianren appeared, begging for him to help, he made an agreement with the man, that if he offered up his soul and became his servant then he would protect the man's wife and son from harm. However, Acedia did not have any intention of carrying through that promise. He took Lianren's soul and body, sending them to the Moon Base, where Acedia was awaiting the return of Briezora, intending to use him as a new host for the Demon King. (However being unaware that the former General Nagreth 's soul had appeared in the Nadir Aether gathered on the planet, which would possess the man's body and soul to become General Noh.) Shortly after Harmony Li, the wife of the man who's soul he just took, would appear before him. He was unaware she was in possession of the Black Aether Crystal, which had been created shortly before Breizora's defeat. He would try to steal her soul; but would be interrupted by the apperance of Lianjie in possession of the Green Aether Crystal. With the clashing powers, Acedia's spirit was dispersed into the Aether, and he was unable to completely take Harmony's soul. He would reappear again on November 22, 2014. The Parallel facility of the United Alliance. His spirit found a way to infiltrate the computer systems of the facility, and coupled with the Pandora Mist which appeared and ended up in the ventilation system, he soon began to influence the workers there, sending them into complete madness, and causing them to destroy themselves, while he collected their soul energy, in an attempt to take the Dark Matter they were researching for himself to create a new body for himself. However, he was met with resistence from the Blue Esper Ranger, a woman by the name of Erika Deluca . He battled against her, until her daughter Romi showed up. When Romi overloaded her own powers, combined with the Power of the Blue Aether Crystal Fragment, Acedia countered with an attack of his own, and damaged Romi, forcing her to be unable to turn off her Aura-vision sensory ability, and rendering her blind to everything except auras. The resulting blast completely destroyed that fragment of Acedia's soul, forcing it to rejoin with the peice of his soul which was with Briezora and the others in the Crystal which was eventually found by King Aradon Demon Machine General Acedia would eventually gain a machine body upon the orders of Briezora given through Aradon. The peice of his Nadir Crystal would be placed in his body given him full controll over the empty Machine shell. He would not appear and become an active General; until the Green and Blue Aether Crystal were found. He insisted to Galexia not to create a Cybershade to take care of either one of them. He knew who they were due to his previous interactions with them. He went down to the Indigo Empress Restaurant to face off against Romi and Lianjie. However, the two of them had already left, having been found by the other Aether Rangers. He decided to wait around. He was challenged to a game of Black-Jack by the Black Rider, who told him they had met before. He suddenly recognized her as Harmony Li, the holder of the Black Aether Crystal, and the soul he failed to claim. He is badly injured by the Blue and Green Aether Rangers when they appear and fight him. He manages to escape and returns to undergo repairs. Later, he would send Noh and Invidia down to attack Harmony, to collect the Crystal which she had, unaware she is under the control of the former General Heket. Defeat After the Romi rescues her mother from the DImension she had been residing in for over fourteen years, Acedia confronts her directly, within that realm. Thinking he would have an advantage against the lone Blue Ranger. However Romi faces off against him with the full capability of her Esper Powers and destroys him, shattering the crystal within him and destroying his Machine body. The remaining half of his soul and his demon body are absorbed by Briezora once he crosses into the Nadir Realm. He uses the power of the souls and his former Generals to tear open the barrier between the realms. Arsenal *Cane Sword * Metal Playing Cards - throws them like blades, and they can be infused with energy to explode. Trivia *Originally the General's were supposed to be based off of the 7 Deadly Sins; with Acedia being the representative of Sloth. When this was changed; the Author decided to keep with the name. Category:Machine Empire Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Villians Category:Psychic-Echo Category:PR Villains